


Zeke at 3 a.m.

by Serai



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Gen, Guilt, Loneliness, Madness, Obsession, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Baylor and Oselle's <i>Birthright</i> series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zeke at 3 a.m.

.

I'm no fucking good at this.  
For a while, I think you were.  
I remember lines too painful, scribbled  
on the backs of crumpled TV Guides  
or grease-stained pizza menus.  
They only hinted at what you'd written, though,  
on reams of rat-chewed paper, hidden  
in back rooms behind blue glass walls.  
Things you wanted to tell the world.  
Things that might've saved us.  
But instead you chewed yourself bloody,  
burned by wires and mired in mud,  
and wrote frantic bursts I later found  
abandoned.  
None of those words made sense.  
But was that only because  
I was reading them?  
Would I have understood them from the inside?

None of that matters now.  
You're gone and I'm here,  
and blue isn't a color anymore.  
It's just a knife I can't use  
to kill anyone,  
least of all myself.

.


End file.
